


A Little Help From A Stranger

by SnowLeFae



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bullying, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Protection, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLeFae/pseuds/SnowLeFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year-old Watanuki is having some trouble with his annoying bullies. So what happens when he meets his golden-eyed savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help From A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, but I still love it to pieces. As usual, I do not own xxxHOLiC, nor its characters. This was actually my first (and only, to date) xxxHOLiC fanfiction.

He could hear their taunting, he could see their mocking smirks stretched across their faces, he could sense their ill intentions and he could feel the pain of the injuries, even though they had yet to be inflicted. And no, he wasn't talking about the horrid ghosts that only he could see and that only he could feel. Not this time.

Bullies.

A rather simple situation, really; if you weren't the one that was dubbed "Ghost Boy" or other, and far worse, names. Bullies were (and still are) the enemy that just about anyone can make at at least one point in their life; this boy in particular. Watanuki Kimihiro, an eight-year-old boy with messy raven hair that always fell into his spectacled, bright, blue eyes. Clad in the standard elementary school uniform consisting of a pearly white t-shirt with a deep red tie and simple black shorts with three red stripes along the hem, he hesitantly peered around the street corner. He no longer took chances with these bullies. For such a young boy, he had the misfortune to realize that bullies are smarter than everyone thought.

He smiled slightly at the lack of children along the street. Confidence boosting, he made his way towards the large stone building in the distance when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sight that unfolded behind him.

They just **could not** let him have any peace, now could they? His tiny shoulders drooped slightly as he bitterly thought of the obvious answer, _Of course not_. His shiny black shoes pattered on the cement sidewalk as he quickened his pace. He chose not to outright run for he did not want another incident similar to that of a few days ago: he was still healing the scratches and deep purple and blue bruises that adorned his back, chest and arms. He cringed as he saw the slightly older boys quicken their own paces, grinning menacingly at his small display of fear.

His options were limited, as always. Try to run? No, they are faster than him. Stop and just deal with it? That didn't sound to appealing either. Ask an adult for help? Again, no. No matter how many times adults repeat the same words, _“Always ask an adult for help. They will not harm you if you talk to an adult! We can always help”_ , it isn’t always true. They **will** still corner you. They **will** still bully you: adult or no adult. If anything, it makes it worse.

‘That’s it!’ were his frustrated thoughts as Kimihiro noticed the bullies had completely thrown away their plan of acting subtle. After breaking into a run and praying that for just once he could out-run them, Kimihiro paused as he heard a rather loud yelp and a satisfying thud. Completely stopping and slowly turning around to face the bullies in question, the sight before him brought several questions to mind, but one stood out the most.

‘Who the hell is he?’

The ‘he’ was a boy about his age with dark brown hair and striking gold eyes. He seemed tall for his age, as he was an inch or two taller than Kimihiro, with a simple school uniform. Similar to Kimihiro's, his uniform was a white t-shirt with his school crest and a navy blue tie, as well as navy blue shorts to match. He stood with his hands in his pockets, silently glaring at one of the bullies who was sprawled out on the floor in front of him. Kimihiro blinked in confusion as the glaring boy placed his outstretched foot back beside his other one. With one final glare (even Kimihiro flinched), the bully scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction with his friends.

After the bullies became a spot in the distance, the boy turned to stare at Kimihiro. Kimihiro fidgeted under the intense (yet almost bored) stare. He halted his movements altogether as the boy walked toward him at a leisurely pace.

‘Who is he? Where did he come from?! Did he just trip him?’ Kimihiro's thoughts were frantic as the boy advanced on him. He continued towards him and –

‘What if he regrets saving me? What if he’s an even WORSE bully?! What if – ?!’

– and walked right past him without even a glance.

'… What?' Kimihiro's face blanked as the boy (completely ignoring Kimihiro) continued walking up the street. He whirled around to face the unknown boy’s back with an incredulous look on his face.

“Hey!!” he shouted at the boy in an attempt to grab his attention.

No such luck.

Kimihiro’s right, blue eye twitched in annoyance at the lack of response. For a guy who just saved him a new set of bruises, he seemed like a total jerk! Knitting his eyebrows together in determination, he sprinted up the street to fall into step with the silent boy. He paused nervously as he thought of what to say.

“Food.”

“…Eh?” Kimihiro looked up at the source of the monotonous voice. The boy was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he waited for a reply.

“Uh…Well,” Kimihiro sighed in confusion, ”What do you mean by ‘food’?”

The boy blinked. His calm and cool features changed slightly to show Kimihiro an _Isn’t it obvious?_ look. With an almost inaudible sigh, he replied.

“To thank me. For stopping them,” he stated in short sentences, “Get me food. Or make it.”

Kimihiro's eyes narrowed at the obviously demanding tone. He halted in the middle of the sidewalk with his hands on his hips and a deep frown on his face looking positively livid. The other boy also halted at the smaller boy's abrupt stop.

“What kind of request is that?!” Kimihiro exclaimed, his eye twitching violently, “How rude, you jerk! I thank you for helping me back there, but GEEZ!! Why did I have to be saved by someone like YO –?!”

“Doumeki Shizuka.”

Kimihiro fell silent. “…Huh?”

“My name. It’s Doumeki Shizuka."

Kimihiro stared.

Shizuka stared right back.

“…Watanuki Kimihiro,” Kimihiro nervously mumbled.

Shizuka stared at him for a few moments as if contemplating a great decision. Then, he spoke the other’s name slowly, as if to test how it sounded.

“Watanuki…Kimihiro.”

The one in question tensed at the practice of his name and the almost questioning tone in which it was said. He quickly nodded his head in confirmation. Needless to say, he was not expecting what happened next.

Gold eyes looked directly into shining blue ones as a slow and soft smile spread across Shizuka's face. Kimihiro’s eyes widened at, what he long ago presumed as, a rare occurrence. He coughed nervously as he felt his neck suspiciously beginning to warm (Was it hot out here?). His confusion shot through the roof when he realized that Shizuka's smile and soft eyes quickly changed to a small, but cocky, smirk and eyes dancing with amusement. The smug boy pointed to the window of the shop that they were currently standing in front of. After slowly turning to the window, Kimihiro let out a small gasp as he saw exactly why the boy beside him was smirking.

His cheeks had discovered a whole new shade of red.

To make matters worse, his blush deepened at the reason to why he had blushed in the first place. That damn smile. A soft chuckle brought him back to the real world. He quickly turned to see the origin of the small laugh start walking up the street once more. Kimihiro was about to shout at him again when the brown haired boy called to him over his shoulder with a small smile.

“Food. Remember that…Watanuki Kimihiro.”

The ranting and raving of a certain spectacled boy was heard several blocks away.


End file.
